Comedy of the Dynasty
by The Guildmaster 509
Summary: A Drama of the People of China. With such Stories as the Murder of Xing Cai.
1. Only a comedy at the start

A Comedy for the Dynasty.  
Sun Jian was relaxing in bed when Quan busted in. "Daddy Daddy the SHU are here." Jian sighed. "Quan chill. Just ask them what they want." Quan quivered.  
"I'm too scared to chill!" He snapped. Jian than thought that the SHU might be mad because of the not so nice writing on their temple. "Oh fine Quan." Now Jian was scared too.  
Jian walked outside and saw twenty-thousand SHU soldiers waiting for him. He was lucky that he came out he came out then because they were all wielding toilet paper.  
"Liu Bei show yourself!" Jian bellowed. Liu Bei strode out sword drawn. "I challenge you Sun Jian of WU, to a duel!" Liuu Bei looked PISSED. Jian drew his TIGER SWORD. "I accept"  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Cao Cao was mounted on a black stallion viewing the corpse of his fallen foe. "Zhou Tai you were a worthy opponent, but when sword met sword I came out on top"  
Cao Pi came running down the body strewn battlefield. "Father I have killed Lu Xun. They are nothing without him." Cao Cao knew this battle would be bloody but did not know if it was worth it.  
All the killing was getting on his nerves. "Cao Pi you will not have to stay here." Cao Pi looked confused. "Father are you okay, you seem depressed?" Cao Cao smiled in spite of himself.  
"I have just discovered my next move." Cao Cao had an idea. A plan no one would suspect his next careful move. He gave Zhou Tai a last gaze and rode away.  
"A plan not even Sima Yi will anticipate." He whispered to himself.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Zhao Yun was staring at the tasteless scribles all over the temple walls. It made him sick the things people wrote about Liu Bei. And himself too.  
Zhao Yun was discusted at this. They had ruined this temple. Whomever did this certainly had intentions beyond crude vandalism. He knew it was someone SHU was waring with. His first instincts were those filthy NANMAN scum. Surely Meng Huo wasn't desperate enough to send his troops up just to desecrate this place of worship. Liu Bei had thought he knew who it was.  
He was so sure it was Sun Jian that he went with twenty-thousand troops to challenge him to a duel. This was surely an intresting plan.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Lu Bu sat upon his throne. He stared at his SKY PIERCER and remembered his past battles. Diao Chan was polishing her favorite mace. Lu Bu was getting worried. He needed to march soon.  
If he didn't move he surely would be overcome by foes. His SKY PIERCER was in desperate need of sharpening. "Diao Chan, what do you know of the WAY OF PEACE?" She stared at him.  
"It's one of the most known and hated religions in China." So it had grown since Dong Zhuo had fought them. "Will Zhang Jiao be ready if I attack him?" The question was more for himself than her.  
"Zhang Jiao is almost always ready." Lu Bu knew he had to get himself in the main YELLOW TURBAN camp. The question was how.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Zhang Fei sat in the peach garden. Xing Cai had gone to battle. Her and Guan Ping seemed like they were in a relationship. He looked to the left. He saw Guan Ping panting and sprinting towards him.  
"Guan Ping what happened to you and where is Xing Cai?" Guan Ping was in tears and obviously injured. "She...died." The tone of his voice said he very nearly broke down and cried harder. "Who did it?!" He demanded.  
"It was Sun Ce." Zhang Fei knew what he must do. Sun Ce will not live much longer. He will not live any longer than four days. His death will come soon and swift.  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Revenge is a Bitter Cup of Wine

Revenge is a Bitter Cup of Wine.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Sun Jian and Liu Bei were both tired out. "Bei please don't do this. You don't want this." But from the look in his eyes he did want this.  
"You desecrated a place of worship and for what? A little glory." If Jian told him what really happened. But if he did the whole plan would be revealed.  
Cao Cao and him were in the middle of something big. He would bring Ce and Quan and even Bei in on it but he couldn't. He only had one option.  
"Sorry Bei I really don't want to do this." Jian then thrust his TIGER SWORD into the SHU emperors' heart. The rush of blood coming out of the chest.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Sun Ce was in the heat of battle. Fighting WEI in HE FEI CASTLE. His tonfa's whirlling around. Snapping bones and cracking skulls.  
He came in eye contact with Zhang Fei. He couldn't figure out why he was here. After all he couldn't know about Xing Cai. Could he? The rush of battle filled him. His eyes were filled with rage. When Ce got enraged nothing could stop him. That is how he ended up destroying Xing Cai's spine. Zhang Fei wasn't armed but that man was dangerous un-armed and armed. The brother of Liu Bei was staring him down. Now he knew that Fei knew about Xing.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Cao Cao was riding his stallion through his castle. He knew Zhang Fei was here. He just needed to find him. The first step of the conspiracy was to destroy their brotherhood. The SHU was definately here he just needed to find him. He actually saw him twice. He then discovered him staring at Sun Ce. "Zhang Fei!" If Zhang was ignoring him he was showing it well. "ZHANG FEI!" Now Cao Cao had his attention. He galloped up to Zhang.  
He hardly had to look down to see that giant of a man. "What do you need tyrant." He said. "You quit staring at the son of Sun Jian or I will kill you"  
Fei chuckled "No"  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Cao Pi had already killed two-hundred and seventy-five WU soilders. Then he saw his goal his target. He took apart his double blade into two.  
He sliced and diced all the WU soldiers he saw. Nothing could stop him. Not even Cao Cao himself.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
